What daughters can do!
by csimiamifreak2612
Summary: Just a Kibbs story.
1. Chapter 1

So after a long week of driving every single day, i got some time. Nothing can screw my day up cause I have my drivers license! whooooooooo, i can yell it out. to bad it's night down here! Especially for you a Kibbs story with multiple chapters! so enjoy! R&R is the messaged.

* * *

_**What daughters can do!**_

Flash back

_10 years ago_

"Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, the First Sergeant wants to speak to you ASAP!" the Master Sergeant said.

"Yes, sir!" GySrgt. replied.

Few minutes later he stepped in to the Master Sergeant office and saluted him.

"What I know going to tell you I just heard so I can't answer your questions, and believe me Gibbs I would like it other wise!" the man started to explained and Gibbs just nodded.

"5 days ago, your wife and daughter had a life threatening car accident. Your wife didn't survive it and your daughter is in the hospital and stable. You'll leave in 2 hours back to D.C. ." the man said.

"How did this happened?" GySrgt. Gibbs asked with disbelieve.

"I don't know, but go to your daughter she needs you!" the Master Sergeant said.

End Flashback

* * *

10 years later

"You rapport, Tony?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Almost ready, boss!" Tony answered and started typing.

Just a minute after that the elevator beeped and a young girl got out. She was around her 20 and had long red hair. Tony looked up and smiled at her but she ignored him. She walked by Tony's and Kate's desk with her bag and stopped in front Gibbs desk.

"We agreed that you would pick me up at 0100 this after noon. So after 3 hours of waiting I came here. Where were you, dad?" The young girl said.

'Wait, did I heard that correctly, does Gibbs has a daughter?' ran through the other 3 agents heads.

Gibbs looked up and rolled with his eyes. "I knew I forgot something., I'm so sorry, Kelly." He said.

"I'll forgive you, Marine!" she said with a smile and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"So how was school?"

"College, dad! I finished my 1st year with no re-exams, oh and you own me 50 for the cab!" she said.

"That's my girl!" he said with proud and smile.

"So, aren't you introducing me?"

"This is agent Todd, over there is DiNozzo and here we have McGee." Gibbs told.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kelly."

"Nice to meet you too!" they said in union.

"I'll bring you to Ducky." Gibbs said but was interrupted by a phone call.

"Ok, I'll be right up." He said and hung up.

"I'll wait." Kelly said before could say something.

"Kate, bring her to Ducky." He ordered.

"I can take too, boss." Tony jumped up.

"Sit down and start typing!" Gibbs growled.

"Yes, boss." he answered the man and sat down.

"Follow me, please!" Kate said and led her the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, I'm back! with chap n°2 enjoy at the end of the page you find a small surprise :D!!  
Please, Review!**_

**_xx_**

_**Cyn!**_

* * *

_In the elevator._

"So you're that special agent he always mention?" Kelly started.

"What do you mean?" Kate said a little confused.

"Yeah he always tells allot about you!"

"Then I hope it's always positive."

"I heard more complains about Special Agent DiNozzo then about you." Kelly said with a smile.

"Tony can be annoying sometimes but he's a good guy!"

"Are you two …" Kelly asked.

"Oh God no!! He's more like a big brother to me. A here we are!" Kate said and the elevator doors went open.

"Hey Jimmy, is Ducky here?" Kate asked the assistant who was washing a body.

"He's back home, Victoria got sick, and so he left!" Jimmy stammered.

"Oh, this is Kelly Gibbs, Kelly meet Jimmy Palmer, he's Ducky's assistant."

"Hi." Kelly said.

"Hi." Jimmy responded.

"Well then, I'm introducing you to Abby our forensic scientist."

"Is she the girl who talks sign language?" Kelly asked curious.

"Yeah, Did Gibbs told you that?"

"Yeah, he said I would love her."

"Oh, I bet you do." Kate said giving her a smile.

"So you're a profiler right?"

"Yeah, I'm." Kate answered.

"I'm studying it!"

"You like it?"

"It is so cool, Kate. It can be difficult be I love it." Kelly said.

"If you ever have a problem you can call me." Kate offered.

"Ok, thanks. I'll ask dad for your number." Kelly said with a smile.

_

* * *

__In the lab_

"Abby!!" Kate yelled.

Abby responds with a smile and a waved her hand.

"Could you lower your music for me??" Kate yelled again.

"What?" Abby yelled back.

That's when Kelly interrupted by sign what Kate mend.

Abby replied and she pressed the stop button.

"Thank you." Kate said and Kelly signed.

"Hi, I'm Abby!" Abby said cheery.

"I'm Kelly, nice to meet you!" she responded and shook Abby's hand.

"Those eyes, they just look like…" Abby said focusing on Kelly's eyes.

"Mine?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Exactly!" Abby yelled.

"That's because she's my daughter!" Gibbs said very dry.

"Sweet, welcome to the family!" she said and gave Kelly what Abby called a squg!

"I thought I ordered you to take her to Ducky?" Gibbs growled.

"Please!" Kelly interrupted which made Abby smile.

"That's because Ducky is back home, his mother is ill." Kate explained.

"Come on, Kelly. I'm taking you home." Gibbs ordered her.

"She can always stay here, if she wants. Kate and I will take her out for lunch, if you don't mind!" Abby suggested.

"Kelly?" Gibbs asked the teenager.

"May I?" Kelly asked with her puppy eyes.

"Ok!" Gibbs growled.

"Yess!" Kelly and Abby said in union.

"Come on, Kate. We have paperwork." Gibbs ordered.

"Oh, just kill me!" Kate said towards Abby and Kelly and left the room with Gibbs.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Abby asked.

Kelly looked at the door and saw no Kate and Gibbs.

"About Dad and Kate." She said with a grin.

"Girl, I like you already." Abby said cheerful and gave Kelly a chair and started talking.

_

* * *

_

In the elevator.

"You hate paperwork that much?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

"Yeah, sorry and you?" Kate said.

"Don't apologize, sign of weakness. I don't blame you, it's damn irritating and eventually they don't look in it." he said and looked at Kate.

"That's true." Kate nodded.

"Thank you, for taking Kelly out." He said a little shyly.

"Your welcome, we don't mind and Abby would probably know everything by the end of the day." She said with a smile.

"No, that's not Kelly. She gave people the thought that she trusted them while it is other wise. Sort of Gibbs-thing." he told Kate.

* * *

Piece of the next chap!

_"So that's the plan?" Kelly asked_


	3. Chapter 3

**_So who will notice the mistake i made?? Well i think it isn't that important it's about the contents, no? well here you have chapter 3, a short one! I could write the end with this chapter but since I'm evil I'm not going to do it :p so that means 1 more chapter! Maybe if you all are really nice and review much than maybe i could speed up! BTW thank you all who reviewed me i appreciated a lot! _**

**_greetz_**

**_cyn!_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Abby's lab_

"So that's the plan?" Kelly asked with a naughty smile.

"I think I still have a few days off, I'll make a phone call, see if I can have a half day off." Abby suggested and picked up the phone. Few minutes later she heard a positive verdict.

"I'll get the food and how do we bring Kate and Gibbs together?" Abby asked.

"That would be my job." Kelly said with a grin.

* * *

_Noon_

"You ready, Kate?" Abby asked with Kelly on her side.

"Yes, I'm." Kate said and picked up her purse.

What are you doing, Ladies?" Tony asked.

"Lunch!" the three said in union.

"Can I join?"

"No!" the three said and went off.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

_Outside_

"So where do we go?" Abby asked.

"At Rick's?" Kate suggested.

"Good, idea. He has the best tofu rolls in the world." Abby explained.

"I love tofu rolls!" Kelly said.

"Good, you father on the other hand!" Kate said.

"Oh yeah, I know. If I made some salad, he would eat it with a long face. But he had to eat it or he didn't get desert!" Kelly said which made Kate and Abby smile.

"Kate, do you have plans tonight?" Kelly asked.

"No, why?" Kate said after a minute of thinking.

"Could you give me some tips about profiling?" Kelly questioned.

"Yeah, sure no problem!" Kate agreed

"Good, come around 7, I'll make dinner!" Kelly proposed.

"Ok!" Kate confirmed.

* * *

_45 minutes later_

"Aren't you coming in?" Kate asked Abby.

"No, Luna called I need to baby sit and I'm dropping Kelly off." Abby made up.

"Ok, I see you all later." Kate said and entered the NCIS building.

"That was close, ok we have Kate and now Gibbs." Abby said.

"Let's make a phone call!" Kelly said and took her cell and dialed Gibbs number.

"Hey dad, Abby is bringing me home. I thought about dinner at your favorite spot at 7?" Kelly asked.

"Ok, I see you later, dad!" Kelly said and ended the call.

"Everything set?" Abby asked.

"Only the food and the table in the basement." Kelly answered.

"Just perfect!" Abby said and the 2 girls started to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is the end, my only friend! I hope you all like it, OK i know it short but still, i think it's a good ending :D. Rate is the messaged! i really appreciate them so click with your mouse on that blue-ish go button! Got to go!

xx

cyn

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter

_** 4**_

Since the team had no case, they had to do the paperwork which took a lot of time. It was so boring that the time looked liked it stood still. But finally it turned 5 o'clock so the team went home except for Gibbs.

__

6.50 pm.

"Kelly, I'm home." Gibbs said when he entered his house.

"Hey, dad! I'll be right there, you can already go to the basement." She suggested.

"OK." He said and went down.

* * *

Exactly 5 minutes later a car pulled down the driveway of Gibbs house.

Just before Kate could ring the bell, Kelly opened the door.

"Hey!" Kelly said.

"Hey!" Kate responded a little surprised.

"If you go to that door and then downstairs you'll find the table, I love to dine in the basement!" Kelly said with a smile and Kate did just what Kelly told her. After Kate was out of side, Abby came out from her hiding place where she could follow everything.

"So it's time for the truth?" Abby said with a smirk.

When Kate came down she noticed another person in the basement, but she soon knew who he was.

"Hey Kate, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked looking a little surprised.

"Euhm, Kelly invited me over for some profiling tips." Kate said.

"Oh, then I think there was a mix up, but then you two have dinner!" Gibbs stammered.

"She asked you for dinner too?" Kate said softly and a little unsure.

"Yeah, but I think I mixed it up…" Gibbs said.

"No, you didn't, we planned this." someone said at the top off the stairs.

Gibbs and Kate looked up and saw Kelly and Abby standing at the top.

"You two have a nice dinner and talk about how you feel about each other." Kelly spoke.

"While we have a girl's night out!" Abby followed.

"And I suggest you two are getting started dinner is still warm." Kelly said and they took off, before Kate or even the stunned Gibbs could say something.

* * *

_Next morning._

Kelly had, just like her father, always been an early bird, even when she could sleep in. So she went downstairs for breakfast and found 2 people sitting at the table.

"I love it when a plan comes together." She said which made Gibbs and Kate laugh.

The End!


End file.
